Perdidos en Wonderland
by milly loca
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el conejo se equivoca y lleva al mundo de las maravillas a dos personas y ninguna es Alicia?, pues he aquí la respuesta. (Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?)


**Perdidos en Wonderland.**

 **El actual fic participa del reto bimestral Junio-Agosto: "¡Multifandom!, del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?**

* * *

Esto paso cuando todos estaban de día de campo, Meiko estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol junto a Kaito, mientras que los más jóvenes jugaban con un balón de futbol y ellos los miraban, cuando de la nada Meiko miro algo que era imposible y que ella juraba era parte de un cuento de niños que ella y Kaito solían leerle a los niños de la casa donde ellos Vivian.

-¿Kaito, viste eso?-Pregunto a su amigo mientras agudizaba la vista para estar segura de lo que vio.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto el joven de cabello azul mientras que miraba al mismo lugar donde Meiko miraba.

-Un conejo blanco con ropa-Dijo la castaña segura de lo que vio.

Kaito la mira como si tuviera una segunda cabeza o algo por el estilo, para alguien como el creer en cuentos de niños le era difícil pero le llamo la atención que Meiko lo dijera de forma tan segura, miro como su compañera castaña se levantaba e iba por donde se fue el conejo, decidió seguirla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Los dos siguieron caminando por donde Meiko juraba que se había ido el dichoso conejo con ropa, a Kaito eso ya le estaba dando mala espina y cuando estaba por decirle a Meiko que regresaran esta cayó por un hoyo en el suelo, por lo que por instinto él también se tiro junto con ella.

-¡Meiko!-Grito mientras caía, pero mientras caía no vio a su compañera.

-¡Kaito!-Escucho el grito de la castaña, mas no la vio.

Mientras ella caía miraba muchas cosas, como estanterías, libros, una cama que según ella no debería estar ahí, entre muchas otras cosas pero ni rastro de su amigo peli azul, no fue hasta que toco fondo cuando miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en un cuarto grande lleno de puertas y en el centro de la habitación estaba una mesa de cristal.

Se acercó a una de las puertas e intento abrirla, pero no pudo, fue a otra puerta pero igual no pudo abrirla.

-Hay ahora, ¿Qué hago?-Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor-Si tan solo Kaito estuviera aquí, y todo por seguir a ese tonto conejo.

Se dejó caer al suelo cerca de la mesa mientras pensaba en que hacer, miro al techo y noto por el cristal una llave, se levantó y tomo la llave yendo de puerta en puerta, pero en ninguna quiso agarrar la llave.

-Maldita sea, no tengo tiempo para esto-Dijo algo desesperada e irritada.

Fue cuando noto algo a unos metros más debajo de ella cubierta por una cortina, estaba una puerta más pequeña, miro la llave y luego a la puerta.

-Debes de estar de broma-Dijo para después acercarse e intentar abrir.

Para su sorpresa la llave si abrió, e intento pasar pero olvido que aún era de tamaño "normal" y maldijo en su mente para después regresar por donde iba, cuando miro una botella de cristal en la mesa donde estaba la llave.

-Debes estar de broma-Dijo tomando la botella que decía "Bébeme" y mirándola de manera despectiva-Que más da-Dijo para darle un gran trago.

Al momento en que tomo de esa botella, sintió como todo a su alrededor se hacía más pequeño, una vez que dejo encogerse fue a la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada, miro a la mesa y se dio cuenta de que había dejado la llave en la mesa.

-Me lleva la que no me trajo-Dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar la llave.

En ese momento bajo la mirada frustrada cuando miro una cajita igual de cristal y se agacho para ver mejor esa caja, dentro de esta había algo parecido a dulces que decían "Cómeme".

-Las cosas que una hace para avanzar-Dijo la castaña mientras se llevaba ese dulce a la boca.

Una vez que lo comió Meiko empezó a crecer de manera apresurada, una vez que dejo de crecer, aprovecho para tomar la llave y tomarse otro trago de esa pequeña botella, empezando a encogerse de nuevo.

Una vez del tamaño apropiado corrió rápido a esa mini puerta y la pudo abrir, una vez que esta abrió pudo entrar, y lo que encontró detrás de la puerta la dejo con la boca hasta el suelo.

-Imposible-Susurro anonadada por lo que miraba-Esto es un sueño y cuando me pellizque voy a despertar-Se dijo a si misma mientras que se daba un buen pellizco-Muy bien, no estoy soñando.

Después de cerciorarse de que no era un sueño empezó a caminar mientras miraba a su alrededor, todo era como en el cuento que les leía a los niños que ella y Kaito cuidaban, al pensar en su compañero la devolvió a la realidad y empezó a gritar su nombre con la pequeña esperanza de que hubiera caído en el mismo lugar que ella.

 **Con Kaito.**

El joven peli azul cayo pesadamente entre un matorral de rosas rojas, se quejó de dolor debido a las espinas que se le habían incrustado en su abrigo y demás ropa, se levantó con algo de dificultad debido que por la caída se había lastimado una de sus piernas, miro a su alrededor y noto que había caído en los jardines de un castillo, y no cualquier castillo él lo conocía, era el castillo de la Reina Roja.

-Está bien, creo que me tengo que ir de aquí pero a la de YA-Dijo mientras se disponía a dar media vuelta e irse.

Pero cuando hizo eso se topó con una lanza puntiaguda apuntándolo que la amenaza de que lo iba a atravesar si hacia algún movimiento.

-Ahm, ¿vengo en paz?-Dijo no muy seguro de que decir.

En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo ya estaba esposado y era llevando ante la reina, una vez que llegaron al salón del trono la miro, sentada en su trono y con una mirada de soberbia extrema, lo miro y un pequeño pensamiento invadió la cabeza de Kaito.

-"Que tipa tan horrenda"-Pensó haciendo una disimulada mueca de horror.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto a sus guardias mirando a Kaito con cierta curiosidad.

-Un invasor majestad-Dijo uno de los naipes de la reina.

-¿Quién eres invasor?-Pregunto ahora a Kaito.

-Me llamo Kaito Shion, y como vera, no soy de por aquí, majestad-Dijo un poco nervioso.

-Bueno Kaito Shion, ¿Cómo llegaste a mi reino?-Quería saber el cómo ese chico había caído en su reino y en los dominios de su castillo.

-La verdad no lo sé, yo solo venía siguiendo a mi compañera Meiko y cuando caíamos por el hoyo del suelo creo que nos separamos y yo caí en su castillo-Explico lo mejor que pudo ya que ni el mismo se lo explicaba.

-¿Compañera?-Pregunto la reina con cierto interés-Así que alguien más cayo junto contigo-Dijo de manera pensativa.

Kaito en ese momento sintió que dijo algo que no debió haber dicho.

-Llévenselo al calabozo mientras pienso que hacer con el-Ordeno a los naipes mientras pensaba.

Los guardias solo se limitaron a obedecer y llevarse a Kaito al calabozo, mientras en la mente del chico solo retumbaba la frase: "Oh dios mío, la he cagado".

 **Mientras con Meiko.**

La castaña solo caminaba mientras miraba con cierta maravilla a su alrededor, en cierta forma le gustaba estar en ese lugar, se sentía como niña en un parque temático y como no sentirse de ese modo cuando un mundo del cual ella siempre leía resultaba sr verdadero.

En ese momento y mientras caminaba se encontró con dos personitas que estaban en ese momento frente a ella, se quedó impactada al ver a ese par frente a ella.

-Hola-Dijo con cierta duda, pero a la vez algo sonriente.

Los dos hombresitos frente a ella solo se voltearon a ver y luego a ella con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Pregunto algo curiosa la mujer castaña.

-Tú no eres Alicia-Dijo uno de ellos mirando a Meiko otra vez.

-No, no lo soy….. Creo-Dijo algo confundida por lo que dijo ese chico.

-En definitiva tú no eres Alicia-Dijo el segundo rodeando a Meiko con curiosidad.

Así pasó un momento, Meiko reconoció a ambos chicos como los gemelos raros que se le aparecieron a la protagonista del libro en medio del bosque, después de entablar un poco de plática con ambos llego a la conclusión de que podía confiar en ellos.

-Oigan chicos-La voltearon a ver-¿De casualidad no han visto a un chico más alto que yo cuya ropa en la combinación de azul, café y blanco, con cabello y ojos azules y que usa una bufada y abrigo?

Ambos chicos la miraron aún más curiosos por la descripción del muchacho.

-La verdad no conocemos a nadie con ese aspecto-Dijo uno de ellos.

En ese momento, fue cuando lo volvió a ver, era el conejo blanco que había visto antes de que cayera por ese hoyo, y no dudo en volver a seguirlo, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

-Oh creo saber quién sabe de mi amigo-Dijo a ambos gemelos-¡Adiós!

Y con ese grito emprendió la carrera tras el conejo blanco con ropa mientras agitaba su mano en modo de despedida.

 **Mientras con Kaito.**

El joven peli azul estaba tratando de abrir la cerradura con un alfiler que tenía en su abrigo de casualidad, cuando en ese momento escucho como entraban al calabozo, se apartó de la reja y fingió estar haciendo otra cosa, se puso a cantar.

Los guardias que acompañaban a la reina en ese momento a ver a su nuevo prisionero quedaron encantados con la voz del chico y si más la reina se acercó.

-Oye niño, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar de esa forma?-Pregunto al joven peli azul.

-Mi padre me enseño, Majestad-Dijo mirando a todos frente a él.

-mmm Bueno, creo que me podrás servir después de todo-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la reina-Sáquenlo y prepárenlo para el baile de esta noche, el cantara para los invitados.

Y sin más se fue siendo seguida por unos cuantos guardias, mientras que la otra mitad sacaba a Kaito de su celda y se lo llevaban del calabozo a otra parte para que se preparara para ese día importante que era el cumpleaños de la reina.

-"Solo espero que no me mande a cortar la cabeza si no le gustan mis canciones"-Pensó algo intranquilo-"Pero a la primera oportunidad me largo de aquí"

Y sin más se dejó llevar por los guardias del castillo, mientras que mentalmente preparaba su escape de ese horrible lugar, y tenía que hacerlo con cuidado de no levantar sospechas ni hacer ruido o ser descubierto.

 **Con Meiko.**

Meiko volvió a perder al conejo, ahora en un bosque por demás lúgubre, se maldijo mentalmente por no poder ser tan rápida para no alcanzar a ese conejo.

En ese momento miro una especie de niebla azul grisácea muy rara para ella, se quedó en su lugar observándola para después escuchar una voz suave hablarle.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal jovencita?-Le pregunto la voz.

-Ahm, ¿hola?-Saludo con cierta duda mirando a su alrededor buscando a la persona o cosa que le hablaba.

Entonces frente a ella apareció la figura de un gato entre gris y azulado con una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados y unos ojos grandes de color azul de pupila rasgada.

-¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?-Pregunto el gato sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Meiko-Respondio calmada.

-Vaya, que nombre tan curioso-Dijo el gato aun con su sonrisa-A la vez que hermoso.

-Gracias…. Creo-Dijo con muy segura de que decir.

-¿Y qué te tae por aquí?-Pregunto el gato a Meiko.

-Bueno yo estoy siguiendo a un conejo blanco para salir de aquí, pero antes quiero encontrar a mi amigo Kaito, ¿no lo has visto?-Pregunto curiosa.

-La verdad no, si me dijeras como es tal vez te podría ayudar-Sugirió el gato.

Meiko le conto como era su amigo y el gato volvió a negar haberlo visto por esos lares, pero le recomendó que fuera con la Liebre y el Sombrerero, y también le advirtió que estos estaban locos, Meiko agradeció y se fue por el camino indicado por el gato, yendo con sumo cuidado.

-Hay dios, ya me siento como esa niña del cuento-Dijo mientras caminaba por el camino.

 **Con Kaito.**

El pobre peli azul ya estaba ofreciendo un pequeño concierto a los invitados a la fiesta de la reina, todos le aplaudían y le pedían que siguiera cantando, pero el pobre se le notaba cansado, por lo que en un acto de "bondad" la reina le dio un rato para que se recuperara de la falta de agua y aire.

Se alejó y sin que nadie lo viera salió del castillo dispuesto a irse de ese lugar, una vez ya fuera del castillo corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, para no volver y que no lo pudieran atrapar los guardias de la reina.

-Soy libre-Susurro mientras corría como si su vida dependiera de eso, e iba a depender.

Ahora su prioridad era encontrar a su amiga y una salida rápido de ese loco lugar mientas corría escucho un grito que por tan fuerte que sonó provoco que corriera más rápido.

-¡Quiero a ese cantante, sino todos perderán la cabeza!-Grito la reina furiosa a sus guardias.

Ahora Kaito por nada del mundo iba a parar hasta que se alejara de ese condenado castillo corriendo al lado contrario a los guardias.

-Tengo que encontrar a Meiko y salir lo antes posible de aquí-Pensó mientras corría más fuerte.

 **Con Meiko.**

La castaña había llegado a su destino y los miro, eran como en el libro que le gustaba leer, pero dejando eso de lado, se acercó a ellos.

-Hola a los dos-Saludo como si nada, ambos personajes la miraron curiosos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto la Liebre interesada.

-Me llamo Meiko Sakine, y me perdí-Dijo sin mucho interés-Como sea, ¿ustedes no vieron de casualidad a….?-Dejo lo que estaba diciendo en el aire cuando ambos personajes la tomaron de las manos y la jalaron a la mesa.

-Entonces vamos, te invitamos una taza de té-Dijo Sombrerero sonriendo.

-Oh muy amable pero tengo algo de prisa-Dijo la chica tratando de no sonar muy mal educada.

-Nada de eso, tienes que tomar una taza de té con nosotros-Trato de convencerla la Liebre.

-Ya dije que tengo prisa señores-Se quejó ya que la jalaban algo fuerte.

No se pudo negar más debido a que lograron sentarla en una de las sillas que había en la gran mesa de te que tenían.

-¿Y cuéntanos, que te trae por aquí?-Pregunto el Sombrerero interesado.

-Bueno como iba diciendo busco a mí…..-Una vez más fue interrumpida por un grito de la Liebre.

-¡Quiero una taza limpia, cambio de lugar!-Exclamo para después cambiar de lugar.

Meiko fue empujada por el Sombrerero para cambiar de lugar con ella, la castaña solo suspiro resignada, una cosa era leerlo en un libro y otra muy diferente era vivirlo en carne propia.

-Bueno, ¿Qué nos decías linda?-Pregunto la Liebre mirándola interesada.

-Bien antes de que me interrumpieran decía que estaba buscando a mi amigo-Dijo esperando ser interrumpida por alguno de los dos.

Para sorpresa de Meiko ninguno la interrumpió, es más la miraban aún más interesados.

-¿Y qué más?-Pregunto el Sombrerero curioso.

Meiko les conto como era su amigo y ellos negaron haberlo visto, la castaña suspiro de forma cansada ya se estaba hartando de todo eso, hasta que vio al conejo blanco y sin que estos dos personajes se dieran cuenta se levantó y se fue.

-Menos mal no dije algo sobre el "No Cumpleaños"-Susurro mientras se alejaba de forma sigilosa.

Ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que pudiera encontrarse en su camino por el bosque.

 **Con Kaito.**

Ya se había alejado lo suficiente de los terrenos del castillo de la loca Reina, y se permitió descansar un poco, se dejó caer al suelo de forma pesada.

-Oye jovencito-Escucho una voz profunda y suave.

-¿Si?-Pregunto con cierta duda mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le volvió a preguntar la voz.

-Me llamo Kaito-Le respondió sin dejar de ver a su alrededor.

En ese momento, el joven peli azul miro una nube de humo grisácea, como de esta salía y se formaba la figura de un gato sonriente.

-Oh que coincidencia, hace un rato conocí a alguien que buscaba a alguien con ese nombre-Comento Chesire sin quitar su sonrisa.

Kaito se sorprendió, Meiko lo estaba buscando como el la buscaba a ella.

-¿Y esa persona como era?-Pregunto interesado de saber.

-Bueno era una chica linda, cabello castaño, ojos de igual color, y su ropa era roja con negro, muy reveladora-Dijo en tono pensador-Algo muy inusual para una dama.

-A ella le gusta su ropa-Dijo en un susurro con el ceño levemente fruncido-¿Y hacia donde se fue?

-No lo recuerdo-Dijo sonriendo un poco más.

-Hay por favor-Se lamentó el pobre peli azul-Eh sido perseguido para estar al mando de una mujer que al más mínimo síntoma de molestia te manda a decapitar, mas aparte ando herido gracias a que caí en unos rosales y tuve que pasar la mitad del día en un calabazo, ¿crees que la pase bien?.

-Bueno solo te diré que sigas este camino, tu amiga está a unos cuantos pasos de distancia-Le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-Y perderás a los soldados de la reina si sigues por donde te dije.

Kaito sonrió en agradecimiento al gato sonriente.

-Gracias Señor Chesire-Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

El gato lo miro entre sorprendido y curioso, ese chico sabía su nombre, pero lo dejo pasar y miro al peli azul salir corriendo.

 **Con Meiko.**

La castaña estaba ya alejada de ese par de locos, y se dispuso a seguir buscando cuando en eso ve a un pájaro Dodo.

-"Tengo que estar loca"-Pensó mientras se acercaba al ave extinta.-Disculpe-Le llamo no muy segura que digamos.

El Dodo la volteo a ver con cierta curiosidad y se acercó más para verla mejor, luego de eso sonrió.

-¡Amigos míos!-Llamo a sus amigos, y Meiko hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta de que había más animales alrededor-Ya se quien dará los premios para nuestra carrera.

Al terminar de decir eso todos festejaron, al fin podían hacer su carrera loca con alguien que los premiaría, mientras que Meiko no sabía para donde hacerse ella no tenía absolutamente nada ara darles, pero ya pensaría en algo.

En eso estaba cuando los animales la jalaron y la hicieron correr con ellos alrededor de un árbol y ella solo se quedó como que "¿En serio?" pero igual les siguió la corriente, eso iba a ir para largo era lo más seguro.

 **Con Kaito.**

El peli azul ahora estaba escondido entre unos arbustos debido a que ahí estaban unos guardias de la Reina buscándolo.

-"Me lleva la que no me trajo"-Se dijo mentalmente maldiciendo su suerte.

En ese momento, uno de los guardias metió su lanza entre los arbustos mientras hablaba con los demás que lo acompañaban.

-Ya saben que hacer, encuéntrenlo, al castillo y al calabozo, la reina ya dicto la sentencia por anticipado-Dijo el guardia, llamando la atención de Kaito que esquivaba la lanza y escuchaba-Que le corten la cabeza.

Kaito estuvo a poco de gritar del susto cuando la lanza estaba cerca de clavarse en su garganta cuando de la nada apareció Chesire y le tapó la boca, y con la pata que tenía libre desvió la lanza en otra dirección, después de un buen rato escondidos los guardias se fueron, los dos suspiraron aliviados, pero más Kaito.

-Gracias de nuevo Señor Chesire-Agradecio suspirando de alivio.

-Bueno solo vine ya que tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti-Cuestiono el gato gris azulado.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto curioso el joven peli azul.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Cuestiono sin muchos rodeos el gato.

-Oh eso, bueno tú y los demás forman parte de un muy lindo y divertido cuento para niños-Dijo sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, pero al ver la confusión en la cara del gato, agrego algo mas-Bueno según eso dicen de dónde vengo.

Después de hablar entre ellos en todo el camino contrario al de los soldados, se encontraron con una oruga gigante, en opinión de Kaito, el igual ya se había hartado de ser pequeño y lo que es más, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto hasta que llego con la oruga.

-¿Disculpe señora Oruga?-Pidió su atención de forma respetuosa.

La Oruga lo volteo a ver mientras fumaba su pipa, dio una gran jalada a su pipa y luego lo soltó en la cara de Kaito, acercándose a él para verlo mejor.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto mientras miraba al pobre peli azul hacer a un lado el humo con una de sus manos y tosía.

-Me llamo Kaito-Dijo con algo de molestia, esta oruga le hacía recordar a Dell cuando fumaba y hacia lo mismo.

Y en eso la oruga lo volvió a ver con algo de interés en su rostro, sin pronunciar palabra alguna dio otra jalada a su pipa y lo soltó formando dibujos alrededor mientras parloteaba cosas, según Kaito, sin sentido alguno.

-Solo quiero saber ¿si ha visto a mi amiga?-Se quejó un poco por el humo.

-No-Fue la respuesta rotunda de la oruga.

Kaito ya estaba al límite de su paciencia.

-Bueno me iré y la buscare yo solo-Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

En ese momento la oruga lo volteo a ver como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo y lo empezó a llamar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kaito lo volteo a ver fríamente ya estaba harto de todo eso, y conociendo a Meiko ella estaba igual de harta que él.

-¿Diga usted?-Cuestiono mirando a la oruga fijamente y cruzado de brazos.

-¿No quieres volver a ser grande?-Le planteo para llamar su atención.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto interesado el peli azul.

La oruga le dijo como justo antes de convertirse en una mariposa, Kaito tomo dos mitades del hongo donde estaba la oruga y se comió creciendo de más, y causando el pánico en una madre pájaro a la cual mando a callar ya llegando al límite de su paciencia, se comió la otra mitad y se volvió a encoger a como estaba antes, pero después de un intento más, logro su estatura normal.

-Los guardare para darle un poco de esto a Meiko si es que la encueto a tiempo-Dijo mientras caminaba junto a Chesire, o trataba de caminar, debido a que tenía un tobillo lastimado y raspones por la caída en los rosales de la Reina.

 **Con Meiko.**

La carrera ya había concluido y ahora todos estaban descansando, Meiko soluciono lo de los premios dándoles unos pokys que tenía con ella, a todos les gustaron debido a que se las comieron casi de un solo bocado todos los pokys.

Mientras la castaña estaba descansando también pero decidió acercarse al Dodo.

-¿Disculpe señor Dodo, no ha visto a mi amigo?-Pregunto interesada Meiko.

-¿Cómo es tu amigo?-Le pregunto interesado el ave.

Meiko le dijo con lujo de detalle cómo era Kaito y luego de su explicación miro interesada al Dodo, por saber su respuesta.

-No, no lo he visto-Dijo después de un rato pensando en lo que dijo la castaña.

Meiko ya se estaba exasperando y suspiro para sacar gran parte de su frustración, y sin que nadie le prestara atención se fue de ahí, en ese momento, escucho pasos apresurados y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Miro a unos naipes llegar a donde estaban el Dodo y los demás animales, no se quedó a ver debido a que tenía prisa pero escucho mucho escandalo detrás de ella, por lo que apuro el paso sin mirar atrás, se apresuró para salir de ahí sin ser vista, tenía que encontrar a su amigo.

Ya iba a medio camino cuando se le apareció el conejo con un gran reloj en una de sus patas, el conejo se le quedo mirando y ella igual lo miro sin decir o hacer algo.

-Estas retrasada-Dijo el conejo mirándola serio.

-¿Perdón?-Pregunto Meiko confundida.

-Tienes que encontrar a tu amigo e irte antes de que jamás puedan regresar a su mundo-Dijo tomando de la mano a Meiko y jalándola.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Pregunto aún más confundida.

-Te traje sin querer y tu amigo te siguió, él está con Chesire, vamos-Dijo aún más apresurado, para empezar a saltar rápido.

Meiko al saber que su amigo estaba cerca siguió al conejo tratando de no perderlo una vez más.

 **Con Kaito.**

El pobre chico cayó al suelo de lo cansado que estaba, mas aparte su tobillo no ayudaba, Chesire lo miro y se acercó a él.

-No puedo seguir Chesire-Dijo mirando al gato con gesto cansado.

-Oh vamos, tu amiga está cerca el conejo ya debió de haberla encontrado-Dijo mientras que trataba de alentarlo a seguir caminando.

-Si no hubiéramos seguido a ese conejo, no estaríamos perdido aquí-Dijo algo irritado el peli azul.

-No digas eso, ella no tiene la culpa y menos el conejo-Le dijo mirándolo un poco serio Chesire.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad-Vamos que ya quiero ver a Meiko.

El gato se hizo visible de manera completa y le ayudaba a caminar mientras que ambos hablaban, en ese momento escucharon algo acercarse, los dos se escondieron y sin más ambos se escondieron, en ese momento Chesire miro al conejo salir de entre los matorrales cercanos y junto a él una Meiko encogida al tamaño de un ratón.

Kaito salió casi corriendo y se acercó a ellos feliz de ver a su amiga.

-¡Meiko, que alegría me da verte!-Exclamo alegre.

-A mi igual me da felicidad verte-Lo abrazo y se dio cuenta de algo-¿Cómo es que eres de tamaño normal?

-El señor oruga me ayudo-Dijo sonriendo-Toma esto te va a ayudar-Le dio las mitades del hongo que se guardó.

Meiko sin más Meiko las tomo y después de varios intentos logro su tamaño normal, en ese momento la castaña se percató de otra cosa

-¡¿Pero qué te paso Kaito?!-Pregunto espantada de ver en ese estado a su amigo.

-Una dura caída y un rosal, nada fuera de lo normal-Dijo sin mucha importancia.

En ese momento, escucharon pasos apresurados cerca de ellos, el conejo y el gato se pusieron alertas, Meiko y Kaito los vieron curiosos.

-¿Pasa algo señor Conejo?-Pregunto Meiko aun cerca de Kaito.

-Si-Los volteo a ver con una expresión de susto en su cara.

-Corran, soldados de la reina-Dijo el gato tratando de mantener la calma.

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes los vieron, naipes corrieron hacia ellos apuntando sus lanzas en su contra, los cuatro corrieron para alejarse de ese lugar y perder a los saldados naipes, de un momento a otro tanto el conejo como el gato ya no estaba con ellos.

-¡No se detengan, sigan corriendo la salida está más adelante!-Grito el conejo.

Ambos siguieron corriendo, o lo intentaban ya que el tobillo de Kaito no ayudaba, pero Meiko se reusaba a dejar a su amigo, en ese momento y sin más aparecieron donde estaba el Dodo y sus demás amigos en la carrera loca, todos estaban muy alegres y cantaban felices, Meiko y Kaito se desviaron a otro lugar y siguieron corriendo, pero en ese momento se encontraron corriendo en una mesa con teteras y demás cosas para una fiesta de té.

-Tienen que quedarse a tomar una taza de té-Dijo la Liebre tomando de un brazo a Kaito.

-Pero debemos irnos-Dijo el peli azul tratando de zafarse de ese problema junto a Meiko.

-No pueden dejarnos nada mas así, deben beber un poco de te-Dijo ahora el Sombrerero, jalando a Meiko a una tetera gigante.

Los arrojaron dentro de esa tetera gigante y nadaron a la superficie donde todo era un diluvio, miraron detrás de ellos y justo detrás estaba la Reina gritando su típica frase.

-¡Que les corten la cabeza!-Grito enfurecida.

Ambos jóvenes nadaron en ese mar agitado como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, cuando vieron a la oruga ya como una mariposa en su hongo fumando tranquilamente.

-Señor oruga ayúdenos-Pidieron al unísono.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto soplando el humo hacia ellos.

Ambos tosieron y se alejaron del hongo, sin más el océano se transformó en un espiral de humo donde estaba una puerta, Kaito intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada, ambos lo intentaron, de vez en cuando miraban hacia atrás mirando como todos los habitantes de ese mundo los perseguían, en ese momento Kaito miro por la rendija de la puerta y vio algo que lo dejo perplejo.

-Meiko debes ver esto-Dijo mientras la miraba impactado.

Meiko se acercó y miro, se dio cuenta de que ellos ya estaban afuera pero que estaba dormidos bajo el árbol donde ellos estaban hace tiempo atrás.

-¡Kaito, Meiko despierten!-Grito mientras miraba hacia atrás y todos los personajes ya estaban a poco de alcanzarlos.

Los dos gritaban a sus "yo" del mundo real que se despertaran, de un momento a otro todo se hizo borroso y distorsionado, mientras ellos gritaban.

 **En el mundo real.**

Todos los más pequeños de la familia gritaban a ambos mayores que se despertaran, cuando al fin lo lograron estos despertaron de marera sobresaltada.

-¡Cuidado la Reina de corazones está cerca!-Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Miku confundida.

Meiko y Kaito solo miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en Wonderland, miraron a los demás y notaron que los miraban como si tuvieran una segunda cabeza o algo.

-Nada, mejor ya vámonos-Dijo Meiko levantándose y los niños se adelantaron.

Meiko y Kaito iban juntos, pero sin más se pararon y voltearon a ver a un árbol cercano e hicieron un gesto de despedida y se fueron abrazados.

En ese árbol cercano el Conejo y el Gato los miraban irse.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo el Conejo aliviado.

-Para la otra fíjate a quien traes-Dijo a manera de regaño Chesire.

Los dos regresaron a su mundo.

 **Fin.**


End file.
